He's All Ears
by DaMidnighter
Summary: For a special day, a very special wish is granted. Raven/Yuri


Characters (c) Namco Bandai

Started for Valentine's 2011, finished for Valentine's 2012. Oops. I am also aware it's not very Valentine's-y.

My sister suggested bunny ears when I asked for inspiration for a Raven/Yuri fic so here we go. I'd like to dedicate this to her but I think it's a little weird to dedicate porn to your sister...

Nor very proud of this one but... as Yuri puts it in the Black Bunny Ears' in-game description,

"No way am I wearing these! I said, NO!"

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Aww, but Yuri, ya promised…!"

"I promised something you'd like. But NOT… those!"

"C'mon, no-one but me's gonna see ya! Please?"

"No! Old man, I am NOT wearing those bunny ears, no matter how many times you ask! Not even for your birthday!"

Raven pouted at the remark. He had been looking forward to that evening all week after Yuri had, in all secrecy, promised he would do something special if the older man wanted. But now that they were in their private room, Yuri laying in front of him on the bed with his shirt all the way open, the wish had been denied. Not even the memory of the girls' (well, Judith and Estelle's) specially-made-for-him sushi dinner comforted him now.

"Ah… I think I'm gonna die of sadness…" the old man claimed and let his upper body fall forward to lean on Yuri's chest. To his disappointment, Yuri didn't offer even so much sympathy as to hug him.

"Fine by me", the swordsman commented instead of the apology Raven had almost dared hope for.

"…Yuri, you're evil…" he whimpered.  
>"Like you didn't know that before."<p>

Raven felt something behind his head. Yuri had firmly taken a grip on the archer's hair and forced the head higher so he could see the birthday boy's face.

"Just accept it. Now, do you want to make out with me or not?"

Raven smiled as the swordsman pulled him closer for a kiss. Yuri's lips were demanding, they wanted dominance, and the older man let them have it. Yuri's tongue was in his mouth, tangled with his own. Yuri's hands undid his hair, slid inside his jacket onto the muscular shoulders. Raven reached for his pocket and took out some pink, remarkably sturdy-looking ribbon, taking care to keep Yuri from noticing it, drawing his attention to their intense kiss instead.

Yuri's hand caressed his upper back and shoulders. The older man moved his hands to the other's chest, brushed over the perky nipples on the way to the swordsman's collarbones, from where the nimble hands began stripping Yuri of his shirt and vest. Raven followed all the way down Yuri's arms until the garments were finally entirely off, then gently took a hold of the man's wrists. The dark-haired youth did not mind, as he showed with the passion their kissing reached. Raven guided both the pale arms up, then slowly let go of Yuri's right one.

Yuri felt something tighten around his left wrist, ant it certainly wasn't his lover's hand. The youth broke the kiss to see that his left arm had been tied to the bed's end pole by the wrist with a pink ribbon.

"Wha-? Raven, what the…?" he started questioning the man's actions while tugging his arm to test the bindings, see if he couldn't free himself. The knot turned out to be far too skillfully tied to not withstand that, and Yuri had to focus on something else shortly as Raven had grabbed his right arm and clearly intended to bind it as well. The youth tried to fight back but as his other arm had already been restrained, and his captor had the advantage of surprise, his struggle proved futile.

"Raven… wha… Stop! Wh-mnnhh…!" Yuri's objections drowned in the kiss Raven forced on his lips. When the man drew away from the less mutual display of attraction, Yuri's both arms were neatly tied shoulder-high into the bed. The swordsman's lack of amusement was very clearly reflected in his expression.

"What're you trying to pull, old man?" he demanded. Raven smiled and caressed his captive's fair cheek.

"Oh, jus' celebrating bein' one year closed to death." Yuri still pouted.

"Was this really necessary?" He tugged his wrists and arms but nothing changed.

"…I wasn't going to run away or anything, you know", Yuri sighed while the older man massaged his shoulders, high on his back, around his shoulder blades. Raven licked and kissed around at the base of Yuri's neck, claimed the vulnerable area, felt a lovely thrill jolt all over his body whenever Yuri failed to contain a gasp.

"Jus' had to make sure ya were ALL mine", he cooed.

A realization struck Yuri. His expression went from mildly annoyed yet aroused to a mix of anger and fright.

"You're not… you wouldn't…!" he voiced his doubts. Raven paused before backing down from licking Yuri, so far that they could see each other's faces. And then he grinned extraordinarily mischievously.

"Ah, so ya caught on? Might as well cut the chase then…" The man jumped off from straddling Yuri and took out a bag from under the bed. The restrained swordsman looked at it with contempt.

"Raven. I. Said. NO." he reminded Raven, stressing each word heavily. The older man happily ignored the opposition and uncovered what was indeed the Black Bunny Ears. Raven petted the ears while he got back on the bed.

Yuri drew his knees closer to himself, bent them as a wall of sorts to keep Raven from getting quite that close. He knew it hardly mattered, but his pride demanded he fight back till the very end.

Raven easily lifted the swordsman's leg by its kneecap and knelt in front of the youth; his knees going below Yuri's thighs, forcing the slender legs to stay raised and separated. Yuri snorted and turned his gaze away. The ragged man slid his fingers on the cheek hidden from him, his palm following, then gently drew the pretty face back to face him. Yuri didn't resist and let Raven look straight into his eyes. The older man sighed. Yuri tried to ignore it but couldn't help seeing in the green-turquoise eyes how the man had looked forward to that evening.

"…what's so special about those, anyway", he grunted. A twinkle briefly appeared in Raven's eyes. He was winning after all!

"Aw Yuri, ya look so cute with these! Ah, this old man's heart pounds so fast when I jus' glimpse that sight…" Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed.

"…it's not like I really have any say in this", Yuri indirectly admitted defeat, tugging on his tightly bound arms to prove his point. The older man smiled and gave Yuri a quick peck. He took hold of the ears' band with both arms and raised them gracefully, as if they were in some strange ceremony. The swordsman snorted. Raven just chuckled at his lover's chagrin and placed the accessory on the dark-haired head, making sure it firmly stayed on.

He drew back and enjoyed the result. Yuri tried to pay him no mind and gazed around the room, trying to ignore the reason Raven was so interested in just watching him, before he got fed up with the ogling.

"Oi, old man, are you going to get down to business or not?" The archer seemed to snap out of something.

"Mm, is someone gettin' impatient?" Raven's hand gently slid over Yuri's cheek, followed his neck and collarbone to the bare chest and brushed over a tender nipple. The experienced hand drew a circle along Yuri's pec, moved lower to massage over the six-pack impressive for such a slender body.

"Nnh…" Yuri gasped as Raven touched the growing bulge between his legs. Sliding is finger teasingly over the restrained man's hardening member, the archer leaner closer to his captive.

"That's my boy…" he whispered just before locking lips. Yuri, though tied up, wasn't ready to just submit to Raven and made his pride known as their tongues met. The older man gave in that much, and let the youth lead their kiss while he undid the restraining pants. Yuri moaned satisfyingly to the kiss they shared when his growing erection was freed. Raven proceeded to remove his love's last piece of clothing, one leg at a time. Their lips were forced apart by the movement this required, and during this pause, both men took note of their accelerated breathing, flustered faces, expectant bodies.

Raven threw Yuri's pants aside and for a moment, just sat there between the youth's elegant, long legs. Raising his right hand, Raven reached to the bunny ears and fumbled with one ear, feeling out their silky material between his thumb and pointer finger. Yuri watched him play around.

"…did you want to do me or just the ears, old man?" he taunted. Raven let go of the fake ear and brought his hand close to Yuri's throat. He slid his fingers along Yuri's chin, stopped at its farthest point and just kept the swordsman's gaze fixed in his direction.

"Silly bunny boy", he laughed and kissed Yuri before the man objected to his choice of words. Raven showered his love on the youth's lips and mouth, licked his cheek, planted gentle kisses along the so vulnerable-looking neck. Raven loved the tough and unstoppable Yuri, but it excited him so to see the more vulnerable Yuri, Yuri that was more open about his emotions, a Yuri reserved for his eyes only…

Licking, biting, teasing the rosy nipple on Yuri's right, Raven listened to the breathing, small gasps and held-back moans of his lover. His right arm found the other nipple and played with it, twisted, pinched, Yuri inhaled sharply.

"Raven…!" he gasped. The archer raised his gaze, pleased with Yuri's reaction, but he did not cease teasing the slightly reddened nipples. Yuri looked so adorable, turned on, getting frustrated by his helplessness… The long-haired man noticed the greedy, lustful expression and lightly kicked Raven.

"Stop that. I can fight back to annoy you just fine if I want to", he pointed out. Raven sighed and rubbed the part of his lower back that had received the kick.

"Uhh. Yes sire."

Yuri's body was getting hot all over, his breathing heavy, last feelings of anger melting in the raising passion. His gaze did not plead, did not beg, but certainly did ask his lover to release him soon. Raven silently agreed, but first he savored the sight of Yuri in such a state. So adorable with the rabbit ears Yuri so loathed for whatever reason, so beautiful with his whole body exposed, so desirable with a passionate expression, excited breathing, spread legs… and so much Raven's, revealing himself only to Raven, tied up and even humiliated only for Raven… The older man smiled, Yuri was his everything.

He traced a line over Yuri's chest, right in the middle, between his pecs, his six-pack, through the short dark hairs, all the way to the tip of Yuri's cock. The swordsman had followed the fingers' path trailing down his body, but when Raven had reached his member, he submitted to pleasure.

"Mmh… aahh..!" Yuri mumbled as the elder man took hold of his erection, he felt a very gentle pumping up and down, his thoughts blurred…

Raven watched Yuri's expression, amused and getting more turned on himself by the minute. He bent down and licked the erect organ, Yuri gasped at the sensation. The older man wanted to hear more, he took the tip into his mouth, slowly allowed it deeper, giving his all to please his partner. Yuri gave in and let his voice reveal his body's enjoyment, moaning and gasping as Raven sucked him off, let his pure, raw emotion free. Raven took him deeper, dismissed a gagging reflex, brought Yuri closer to climax.

"Aahh… nnh… Raven…!" Yuri cried, he felt it coming, it was so hot, he was delirious… But Raven drew away, is amazing, pleasuring, desiring mouth was gone, Yuri's cock longed for it, throbbed all over its length, craved blissful release.

"Ra… ven…" he moaned, clenching his fingers to his palms, unable to grasp anything to relieve the frustration. He was getting desperate, tried to manage a demanding tone as he repeated his lover's name. The older man smirked; he had been observing Yuri's face, taking off his own upper-body clothing on the side.

"Sorry darlin', I just really had to see your face when ya cum… My bunny-boy…" Yuri wanted to say something back, object to his partner's actions, but the heat was overwhelming, he only managed an obscure grunt to convey his disapproval. Finally, Raven touched him again, wrapped a tanned palm around the base of his captive's anxious erection, pumped up, down along it. Yuri moaned, the wait had felt like an eternity, it was so good, he was close, he would…!

The feeling was overwhelming, Yuri cried out in pleasure as he came, cum scattered over Raven's stomach. Yuri breathed heavily, felt his body start to relax, his erection subside. Raven was watching him almost dreamily, the man stroked his body down from his chest over his ribcage to his side, along the relatively curvy hip.

"Mmm…" Yuri purred as the older man went for his ass, caressed him his behind from the side. Yuri turned his gaze higher; Raven followed, and their eyes met.

"So… for your birthday, are you only going to pleasure me?" the swordsman smiled, somewhat lazily but the seductive tone couldn't be missed. He leaned as close to the other man as he could. Surprise briefly flashed in Raven's eyes, then he smiled and kissed Yuri; a kiss much sweeter than the passion they'd shared moments before. Their tongues tangled, gently greeted each other, Yuri let his older lover lead, let his head be pushed directly against the bed's end. Their lips parted, the men observed each other's expressions.

"Now it's yer turn to make this old man feel good", the messy-haired man spoke up. His expression deviously delighted, the older man moved his legs from between Yuri's to both sides, rose up to his knees, the restrained man now facing his chest.

"…I was kind of hoping you'd untie me", Yuri gazed up to the expectant face above. He felt Raven's hand on his cheek, fingers brushing against his ear.

"I'm not gonna risk my bunny running away!" The hand slid along Yuri's neck, found its place on a firm shoulder. Yuri tilted his head, the bunny ears following the motion, gracefully bouncing back into their shape.

"That how much you trust me?" He reached forward, rolled his tongue around a nipple, bit it, twisted rather roughly.

"Ah! Nh, Yuri… gentler…!" The long-haired man obeyed, but still kissed and nibbled more roughly than usual. He teased the nipple, planted butterfly kisses around the muscular chest, nuzzled against the manly archer. Raven massaged Yuri's shoulders, slid his hands to the man's back, his head bending backwards as the tan man indulged in being touched, licked, loved by the infamous Yuri Lowell.

"Mmmh… Yuri…" Raven mumbled, clenched into Yuri's hair, tore him away, then sought to enforce his balance by grabbing to the bed's end as he stood up.

"On your knees." The commanding tone came as a surprise to Yuri.

"Demanding, aren't we…" he mumbled, struggling to get his legs in order and manoeuver his bound hands higher along the bed's end. Yuri's position was very uncomfortable when he reached as high as his restraints allowed; twisting his arms as far as possible, he still had to arc his back quite far, his breathing again picking up pace because of his efforts. Hardly able to turn his head upwards, the swordsman still caught a glimpse of his captor's grin.

Raven opened his pants, releasing his erection, and let the garment fall down on Yuri's thighs. The youth glanced at the hardened length, the tip gleaming with pre-cum. Raven's intentions clear, the youth obediently opened his mouth, little by little to tease. Moist lips touched the wide tip, Raven shivered in delight. Yuri licked the cock, reached to its side, gave it a little peck then a nibble, kissed the wet tip and opened his mouth to let his lover enter.

The older man gasped and moaned as Yuri took his member deeper in, he felt so hot all over, his cock was throbbing, he just wanted to melt inside Yuri, he wanted Yuri to take all of him… Raven's hard-on was so hot; he filled the cavern of Yuri's mouth, extended to the top of his throat. Raven instinctively thrust his hip forward; Yuri groaned incomprehensibly, soft lips were at the base of his erection.

He tangled his fingers in the youth's dark, smooth hair, drew out and thrust back in in rhythm with his lover sucking him. Raven started losing control, Yuri's lips, tongue, the walls of his mouth, teeth, throat sent waves of pleasure all over, Yuri took him deeper again, the pressure in his cock was growing, his fingers dug into Yuri's scalp, he moaned the youth's name. Raven cried out, his whole back arched, his orgasm blasted throughout his body, he came into Yuri's mouth…

Raven drew his cock, going limp, out and watched Yuri swallow his seeds while panting heavily, himself. The boy's eyes were so enticing, seducing. Yuri licked his lips, exaggerated his pleased expression. The swordsman inhaled deep and then released his breath, let himself fall down from the awkward position, his back slightly aching from being forced to bend unnaturally.

Raven followed, sat over Yuri's lower body, caught a silky black ear between his fingers and gave it a light peck. Yuri watched the man, caught his breath, grunted as a slight pain shot through his upper arm. Raven let go of the enticing accessory, closed the distance between him and the aching arm, kissed the pale shoulder. He reached to the pink ribbon, undid the knots rather swiftly.

Yuri thought his arm was finally free, but Raven grabbed it, tangled their fingers and gently led the limb down to rest. Yuri let out a tiny sigh of relief, his arm rapidly recovering, having been freed from its backwards-bent position. Raven kissed him on the cheek, the bridge of his nose, then claimed his lips once more. A visibly more muscular and tan arm felt its way to the other, still bound wrist, took its time untying the knot, freeing the ambidextrous swordsman's other arm.

Despite having his freedom back, Yuri did not instantly remove the loathsome headband. Instead he brought his hands to the older man's face, felt the unshaven chin's stubble prickleunder his fingertips and palms, all the while gently answering Raven's kisses. Yuri wrapped his arms around the muscular back, dragged the man to lie atop him on the bed, their bodies tangling together, relaxing and enjoying the warmth and closeness of each other.

"Happy birthday, Raven."


End file.
